


Disfrute

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: La forma en que Marui comía un pastel especialmente delicioso era un espectáculo.
Relationships: Jackal Kuwahara/Marui Bunta





	Disfrute

A pesar de que muchas veces Marui se comportaba como todo un glotón, Jackal pensaba que en algunas ocasiones parecía un verdadero gourmet que amaba y apreciaba la buena comida.

Cuando tenía un pastel en frente, en particular, cualquiera que en lugar de burlarse se fijase podría notarlo al ver cómo Marui examinaba la torta.

Siempre que la aprobaba como más que un dulce para calmar el hambre, él la cortaba con el mayor cuidado del mundo con su tenedor para que no se desboronase y la saboreaba con visible gusto y calma, al punto de lamer cualquier pizca de crema que quedase en el tenedor antes de ir por el siguiente trozo.

Era un espectáculo mayor que aquella vez en la que Marui había apostado y competido contra Akaya sobre quien podría terminar más chocolates en menos tiempo durante San Valentín el año anterior...

—¿Quieres?

El ser sacado de sus pensamientos sobresaltó a Jackal, pero a pesar de eso logró disimularlo con un resoplido.

—Técnicamente es mi porción —señaló, rechazando con un gesto el ofrecimiento de Marui y tomando el vaso plástico todavía medio lleno de café que también había pedido.

Porque al fin de cuentas Marui disfrutaba mucho más del pastel que él. Y él también disfrutaba viendo a Marui mientras éste lo comía.


End file.
